the_world_of_aceariafandomcom-20200214-history
Orcs
History & Culture The orc people are divided into many kingdoms and empires within the western deserts of the world. Within orc culture only the strongest survive, so it is common for an orc king to suddenly be overthrown within a few days of his ascension to the throne. Some orcs will break off from their previous rulers and form new clans. However, sometimes a great orc leader can rally his people to create a single kingdom. In times of such unity, the orcs stop their infighting and focus on their eastern neighbors. A typical orc tribe consists of a head Chieftain, followed by a selected council of "elders". These elders each look over an important aspect of orcish life. From a tribal quartermaster to a shaman, even taskmasters of the local farmers can find themselves on the tribal council. These members advise the chief in all ways of life, giving him guidance in the fields such a leader maybe lacking. When a new chief takes control it is common for the elders to be either exiled or slain by their new master. The orcs are a race that call the old kingdoms of humanity home. These western kingdoms fell ages ago, their people forced into slavery, and their histories erased. Ancient and proud citadels just as old as the cities of Carim are now infested with warring tribal clans and starving slaves. The slaves are the sons and daughters of the east, used either as breeding stock by the orcs or killed en masse in the name of Nottial. All the while their orc overlords drink, fight, and conquer other orcish cities in a desperate attempt to gain wealth, food, or even more slaves. The tall black and obsidian towers erected in the name of Nottial dot the landscape of the old kingdoms of humanity. Used as sites of worship and sacrifice for the dark goddess Nottial. The orcs practice a style of shamanistic worship towards their goddess Nottial. It should be noted that shamans are held as holy men or women throughout orc culture. Even enraged Chieftains rarely strike out at these members of society for they live in fear of angering Nottial. The orcs believe that Nottial works in the world by taking the forms of several different creatures, from the serpents that slither along the ground to the great desert owls that hunt at night. These creatures are all seen as servants of Nottial, therefor they hold a special place in Orc worship. Tribes will commonly take upon the name or symbol of the beast they believe to be their patron, such as the Iron Snakes tribe. Commonly orcs will wear symbols or even the skulls of their patron beast, all done in the hope of being protected by the spirit of the creature. Traits & Abilities The orcs are creatures of darkness and rage, their build displays this inner philosophy perfectly. These beasts stand around 5'6 to 6’8 and are known for having skins ranging from an inky black to a mossy green. Their faces appear near human with elongated ears and sharp needle like teeth. The creature's limbs are covered in rippling muscles and scars from their previous battles. There are varying degrees of orcs, from smaller lesser creatures that cower in fear of battle to large warlike beings that stride through battle with laughter. Another ability of the orc people is that they can breed with both humans and caesians, however the off spring appears more orcish in nature. Having dark colored skin, sharp teeth, and fiery red eyes. Due to this most hybrids of orcs and their partners tend to fit in well with orc society while being driven off by the more "civilized" people. Orcs are seen to be far more ruthless than the average human, but tend to be of the same strength. However, orcs are known to survive even mortal wounds that would end the average man. Making them a hard target to put down.